Meant To Be
by j0wnaGurL
Summary: The Dark Lord has been in power far too long. A prophecy made long ago is finally happening. All creatures shall unite. Love and happiness will once again prosper.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Wish I did. All Hail JK Rowling. Thank you for gifting us with your talent.  
This is my first ever HP fanfic. My first language is not English so pardon any mistakes. All reviews are welcome. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy wrinkled his nose in disgust. The room reeks of sex, stale alcohol and something putrid. He made his way past two naked women passed out drunk, one of them actually lying on a pool of vomit. He went straight towards the man he needed to see.

Marcus Flint was laying spread eagled on the bed snoring loudly. He wore nothing on but his left sock. Draco fought the urge to vomit himself as he looked at Flint. Draco decided to get on with his task. The earlier he finish the quicker he can get out of there.

"Rennervate." Draco muttered. Almost immediately Flint woke up and was totally surprised when a wand was pressed in between his eyes.

"Malfoy? W-what are you doing here?" Flint managed to ask.

"I believe you have something that the Dark Lord requires." Draco answered. "I suggest you hand it over now, I don't want to get my hands dirty this early in the morning."

"W-wait, I d-don't know what y-you're talking a-about." Flint stuttered in fear.

"Really? After practically announcing to everybody last night that you have an item that connects you to the Order?"

"I d-do have it, b-but I want to be the one to give it to him personally."

"And what makes you think the Dark Lord has the time to see the likes of you?"

Flint straightened up and gathered all the confidence he can muster. "I'm a Death Eater too you fucking bastard!"

As if on cue, one of the women snorted on their sleep making Draco chuckle at the timing of it. Draco was actually impressed at how stupid Flint was being at the moment. With the idiot's wand tucked on Draco's back pocket, he doesn't even know where the confidence is coming from.

"Let's cut to the chase, just hand over the item now. Should the Dark Lord decide to meet with you, by all means tell him the whole story of your… adventure." Draco said mockingly.

"I will show you!" Flint moved suddenly to grab for his wand planning to attack Draco. But was shocked when he realized that his wand was not where he left it. Slowly he turned towards Draco fully aware of what is about to happen. Draco knew he was about to beg for mercy. So before he can say anything he stupefied Flint and quickly entered his mind.

"Legilimens." Draco invaded Flint's mind effortlessly. He flipped through Flint's memory to find what he was looking for. He had to go far back as there was no mysterious item in his memory from the past 12 hours. Only in passing when he was bragging about it in the pub. Draco then saw a familiar face. If he is not mistaken, it was Mundungus Fletcher, the crook who used to hang around Knockturn Alley.

Mundungus was holding a curious looking device that Draco had never seen in his life, by the looks of it, it was a muggle item. Mundungus showed it to Flint saying that it was his connection to the Order. Without hesitation, Flint killed Mundungus and pocketed the curious looking item. Flint didn't even bother to hide the body and quickly apparated to his place.

When Flint got home, it hit him then that he did not ask Mundungus how the device works or how to use it to communicate with the Order before he killed him. Regret but mostly panic took over Flint. He will not be able to present this important discovery to the Dark Lord if he doesn't know what it does and how it is used.

Simpleminded that he is, Flint decided to keep the mysterious item on his sock drawer just beside his money stash. He decided to keep this information for the time being until he figures out how to operate the device. Unfortunately, when he got so wasted in the pub he let loose of this information, bragging to anybody who bothered to listen. News travel fast and any report related to the Order goes very quickly to the Dark Lord. Draco was immediately deployed to confirm if the report was true.

Draco was chosen by Voldemort to retrieve the controversial item, being one of the very few that the Dark Lord truly trust. After losing his parents in the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco offered himself to the Dark Lord's service. All emotions and hope for a normal life was lost when he buried his parents. Draco became ruthless, he killed, tortured and destroyed without hesitation. Deeper and deeper he buried himself in the wickedness of Voldemort's empire. And all his hard work paid off. He is just a notch below his aunt Bellatrix who was the Dark Lord's second in command.

Draco pulled back from Flint's mind and went directly to where the item was hidden. As soon as he touched the device, it vibrated and showed that a message came in:

_Dung, what is happening there? Is it safe to come out? We are low in potion supplies._

Draco was hit by a bone chilling realization, what he has in his hand could actually be a genuine connection to the Order. He felt it in his guts that this is the real thing. He hesitated what to do next, why he did, he has absolutely no clue. Losing all sense of rationality, Draco did the unthinkable. He began modifying Flint's memory. Changing the item to a coin he charmed that shows random messages in intermittent times or at his will. He changed the memory showing Mundungus teaching Flint how the coin works. Lastly, he planted the memory of Flint giving him the coin without hesitation and removing all traces of what really happened of his encounter with Flint.

Draco apparated to his private cottage, the muggle device hot on his pocket. After the last message, nothing has happened since. He didn't dare fiddle with it just yet. The less information he has to keep the better. He has a couple hours more to decide what to do next before he meets with the Dark Lord. Draco ran his hand through his hair, a headache abruptly coming. He cannot understand himself why he changed Flint's memory. Has he finally lost his mind after all the craziness that has been happening? One thing is for sure, he has already set the motions for whatever it is that he has decided to do on a whim. He silently hoped that he will not get himself killed in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Hail JK Rowling. Thank you for gifting us with your talent.  
All reviews are welcome. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

Hermione has been staring in the mobile phone for the last 30 minutes. She hasn't heard anything from Mundungus for the past 3 almost 4 days. It's very unlikely for him not to respond as he was given specific instructions to reply immediately as soon as he receives a message.

Hermione examined the phone for the 3rd time. She is absolutely sure that nothing is wrong with it or the one with Mundungus. It was her who made the modifications on the muggle devices they are using to pass messages. She charmed the batteries not to die out and made the process of sending messages as simple as holding onto it and thinking what is needed to be sent. The connection was the tricky part, she integrated the technology of the muggles to link the two devices to ensure the messages will not be intercepted by the Dark Side. This is the same reason why she chose a muggle device to use instead of any random object available. The Dark Side will never touch anything related to the muggle world.

After the victory of the Dark Side 5 years ago, both Magical and Muggle world crumbled into Voldemort's hands. The Magical Folks who decided to accept his rule have been sorted. Of course, Purebloods were regarded the highest and half-bloods were always considered inferiors, if the muggle connection is too far back, they may be considered for a better position in the society. The magical people who did not accept the reign of Voldemort were considered illegal citizens and were constantly on the run and like muggleborns and muggles who were not able to escape the country, when caught they are either executed or made into slaves.

The Order runs regular missions to find escapees and bring them in their safe houses. Lately, the space for newly rescued runaways has been a problem. All of the Order's safe houses are almost full to bursting. Supplies are also running low as it has become more difficult each day to discreetly obtain supplies from the markets with money also an issue.

Truth be told, the Good Side have been reduced to beggars and lowly rebels. Even if Harry Potter is alive and well and most of the Order members are strong and extremely capable, they were still no match to the Dark Side. Their resources are not enough and with the power that Voldemort has amassed, the Order has no idea how can they ever bring him down. Hope and the will to live was never a shortage for the Order and their refugees though. As long as they can still fight, giving up was not an option.

It seemed just like yesterday when the last stand of the Good Side collapsed in the Battle of Hogwarts. Voldemort over-powered Harry. Both sides stopped fighting when they heard the vicious laughter of the most evil wizard in history, Harry Potter lying crumpled and bloodied a few meters from him. All the Order members made their priority to retrieve Harry's body. And when his body was secured, a command to retreat as quickly as possible was issued. Not all made it out alive. Lupin, Tonks, and George are among those who perished.

The Death Eaters rejoiced as the Order grieved. The only good thing that ever happened that day was Harry surviving. And it has been the most kept secret of the Order. The Dark Side has no idea that Harry Potter, Voldemort's arch enemy is still alive.

The Order made all precautionary actions not to let Harry's survival leak out. Only the Order members are aware of the truth to ensure confidentiality. As long as Harry draws breath, no matter how established and massive the Dark Side's rule is, there will still be a chance to bring them down.

"'Mione, is something the matter?" Harry touched Hermione's shoulder lightly. She did not notice that her mind has strayed and went back to the last major battle they had. She gave Harry a bright smile and shook her head.

"Nothing. I was just deciding whether short hair suits me." Hermione lied. She did not want Harry to know that she is still thinking about the Battle of Hogwarts. It was a very sore subject for him, constantly blaming himself for their defeat.

"You look lovely in anything." Harry stated.

"Even without hair?" For added effect, Hermione temporarily vanished her hair. Both of them laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ron just coming to them asked, missing Hermione's bald look. She did it again and Ron laughed with them, as he affectionately stroked her then shiny head. Even though Ron and Hermione's relationship did not commence to anything romantic, their friendship have become stronger.

"Did you hear anything from Dung? We really need to get some supplies. Our healing potions are dangerously low and I heard from McGonagall that an epidemic has broken out in one of the safe houses." Ron inquired.

"No. This is actually the first time that he has not sent a response to my message. Honestly, I am quite worried." Hermione replied.

Ron and Harry exchanged anxious looks. If the mobile phone ends up with the wrong hands, their safety is extremely compromised. "Better to bring this up with the Elders 'Mione. And don't make any further contact. I would advise to destroy the phone but better leave this decision to the Elders too." Harry said.

"I know. My last message was about an hour ago. But I haven't heard from Dung for the past 3 days. I hope that my last message was not seen by anybody but him. I hope he is just passed out drunk or something." Hermione chewed on her bottom lip nervously.

"Let's go. We should not keep this information too long. Good timing all the Elders are here." Ron started to leave, followed by Harry. Hermione lingered for a while deciding whether to bring the mobile phone with her or not. She decided to keep it in her person just in case a message comes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Hail JK Rowling. Thank you for gifting us with your talent.  
All reviews are welcome. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3

"Peewee." Draco whispered and his personal house elf immediately appeared. "Yes Master?"

"I have something very important I need you to hold onto. I know that nobody can summon you, only me, but just to be sure, you are absolutely forbidden to talk about and show this item to anyone else." Draco handed the muggle device he wrapped in his handkerchief to Peewee without taking another look at it.

"I understands master. Peewee will guard it with his life."

"Keep it safe and hidden. And don't ever look at it even if you feel it moving. I can assure you it will not harm you in any way. Just hold onto it until I ask to get it back from you." Draco ordered. "Even if I come back later, as long as I don't ask for it. Don't give it to me."

"Peewee will not gives it back until master asks it."

"And stay in the cottage. There is no need for you to be in the manor right?"

"Other elves in manor no need Peewee master."

Draco dismissed his elf. He stayed seated in his favorite armchair facing the fireplace. Time is ticking but he still hasn't decided what to do with the muggle device. The safety of his cottage has enabled him to relax a little. This house was the first thing he bought after receiving the initial bulk of his trust fund. He has not told anybody about the house, only him and his house elf, Peewee know of its existence.

Draco closed his eyes, slowly comprehension dawning on him why he acted so carelessly. For several years now, he has been fed up of all the evilness happening on his daily life. Several times, thoughts of killing himself surfaces just to get away from it all. He never entertained the idea as he never would have accepted a cowardly death. But no matter how detached he had become, ever since a certain encounter happened, somehow a small emotion would thug on his black and cold heart.

It had all begun when he was asked to hunt and kill his aunt Andromeda and the spawn of the werewolf Lupin and his cousin Tonks. Luckily for him, he was sent to the mission alone. He easily located them, still hiding in the house of Andromeda's muggleborn husband. Before he can do anything, the boy's eyes, Teddy if he remembers his name correctly seemed to have spoken to him. His eyes were the exact same shade as Draco's mother Narcissa. Totally mesmerized, it was as if his mother was pleading with him to spare her life. He quickly averted his gaze, falling on the face of his disowned aunt, with a striking resemblance to his mother, the effect was the same.

The boy and his aunt did not say anything. Draco felt that they were prepared to die by his hands. He couldn't do it. After mercilessly killing women and children for the past 3 years somehow he cannot do it anymore.

Draco bound Teddy and Andromeda and silenced both of them, was not needed as not even a single word was uttered by any of them since his arrival. He stared at them for a long time, both fearlessly staring back the entire time, when a tear fell from the child's eye, Draco felt a painful pang from his heart. Before he knew it he was crying his guts out, suddenly remembering his humanity when he was still a normal person, remembering his parents. He never cried when he realized his mother and father had died. But it didn't mean that he didn't mourn for them. At the time, he was unceremoniously taken over by his twisted aunt Bellatrix, poisoning his mind that his parent's deaths were inevitable and them alive will only burden his advancement.

Even if his parents were Death Eaters, they were not as cruel as the others. They had a very good relationship with him. And it was their disapproval for Draco becoming a Death Eater that their status with the Dark Lord has changed. They became outcasts. Truthfully, they wanted to stop being Death Eaters. And secretly, they wished for the Good Side to win. Unfortunately, it didn't happen. And Draco was thrown by his aunt Bella into the midst of wickedness and cruelty of the Dark Lord.

Looking back at the boy and his aunt after calming himself, Draco decided to let them go. He removed their binds and lifted the silencing charm. He told them to escape as quickly as they can before another Death Eater sees them.

He was about to obliviate them when Andromeda spoke for the first time. "No need to modify our memories Draco. I can hide what truly happened today and I can put shields on Teddy's mind. Let us keep this memory that you helped us, that a normal affectionate person is still within you."

And without any warning, she gave Draco the warmest embrace, Teddy hugging the lower part of his body. Warmth spread all over him. As sudden as it happened, they were also gone quickly. He stayed motionless in the floor not bothering to check if they escaped safely. After a few moments he realized what he had done. Quickly he made arrangements to stage the killing of his aunt and nephew. He transfigured the pillows to look like them and casted a killing curse on them both, followed by an incendio so the remains will just only be ashes. He quickly went home to his cottage. He concentrated on putting what just happened behind a shield in his mind. He hoped that the Dark Lord will not be able to uncover what truly took place.

He was sweating bullets while he was showing his memory to the Dark Lord of the deceitful event he had fabricated, hoping hard that Andromeda and Teddy were able to make it to safety, because if they were captured, then his fate would be worse than death for deceiving the Dark Lord. There were no questions asked, Draco was even given a reward which he promptly refused, impressing Voldemort more. That was the first time he realized how much trust was given to him by the Dark Lord.

Ever since then, he tried not to kill or torture the innocent. Fortunately, he has climbed high enough in ranks for him not to deal with such menial tasks. He was not subjected again to plant deceptive events for the Dark Lord. The task of giving punishment to wayward and useless Death Eaters landed on his lap instead. And Draco was most obliged to do this job the best way he possibly can.

The call of the Dark Mark has suddenly pulled Draco back to reality, time to face the inevitable.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Hail JK Rowling. Thank you for gifting us with your talent.  
All reviews are welcome. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4

Making a decision of nothing else but keeping the muggle device for the time being, Draco double checked his fake memory before he went to the Dark Lord. This is only the second time he is presenting a deceptive event to Voldemort so he tried his best not to show any of the anxiety he is feeling.

He calmed a little trusting his much improved occlumency skills. Preparing the charmed coin he planted on Flint's memory, he flooed to the manor. He called for the head Malfoy house elf and told him to let Peewee stay in his cottage until he says Peewee can go back to the manor.

He took a deep breath one last time and put on not only his Death Eater robes and mask but also the detached façade that the Dark Lord trusts so much. He flooed to the Lestrange manor to ensure he will not be the last person to arrive.

Most of the high ranking Death Eaters were already there. Dolohov, Macnair, Rabastan Lestrange, Parkinson, Greengrass, Nott Sr. and his son Theo, Crabbe, the Carrows, Goyle Sr. but without his son who didn't manage to rise higher than a regular Death Eater, and the werewolf Fenrir Greyback.

Draco caught Theo's eye and gave him a small nod as he went to his seat next to the Dark Lord. Out of all the next generation Death Eaters only him, Theo and Blaise Zabini were able to join the high ranked Death Eaters. Surprisingly Blaise was nowhere to be seen. Him and his aunt Bella's husband Rodolphus Lestrange.

They did not wait long, Voldemort entered the room, followed closely by his aunt Bella. The Dark Lord's eye immediately fell on Draco. He stood up, removed his mask and kneeled before the most evil wizard of all time.

"Rise, my boy. Show me what you got." Voldemort sat on his throne eagerly waiting for Draco to report what has happened with Marcus Flint.

"This is what I have recovered from Flint my lord." Draco extracted a box from his pocket. Inside is the charmed coin.

Voldemort looked at the coin curiously, along with the other Death Eaters, Parkinson even standing from his seat for a better view.

"Hmm, I don't see anything special. Are you playing with me boy?" The Dark Lord hissed.

"I will never do such a thing my lord." Draco looked into Voldemort's eyes, challenging his statement. "Messages appear on the face of the coin my lord. So far, I have only seen two messages. I did not dare reply as the other side might realize that a very important item of theirs is in our possession."

"Hmm, and what were the messages?" His aunt Bella asked.

"First was a 'hello', and the next was 'are you there?'. In all honesty, I cannot really say that this item has a connection with the Order. For all we know, these messages might be sent by any random person out there. But for safety measures, I am treating this item as a real deal should my judgement be incorrect. According to Marcus Flint, a member of the Order sends this message to a spy here in the city. I am taking his statement with a grain of salt." Draco answered.

Voldemort was silent, just staring at the coin that Draco placed in front of him. On cue, the door opened, Blaise and Rodolphus entered with a man behind them. When they got near, Draco recognized the man as Marcus Flint.

Flint's eyes were going around the exclusive meeting room amazed that he had been given a chance to enter it for the first time. Draco did not show any surprise of seeing him, what he showed however was annoyance.

Voldemort noticed Draco's reaction. He did not stand down. Draco wanted to challenge whoever suggested the idea of bringing Flint to the Dark Lord. Actually Flint being there is to his advantage. Voldemort getting the information straight from the horse's mouth will solidify his story. Flint gave an enthusiastic wave towards Draco. He just raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement. Draco noticed Rabastan wearing a satisfied smirk, Draco realised he was the one behind all this.

"Mr. Flint, would you care to share how you got a hold of this curious item in front of us?" The Dark Lord asked.

Surprised with the attention of the Dark Lord himself, Flint made a nervous squeak that made the group laugh. "I-i-i g-got i-it f-from…" Flint stuttered heavily. Unexpectedly, Voldemort was patiently waiting for him to tell his side of the story. With great difficulty, Flint was able to relay the events how he got the coin, based on the memory planted by Draco of course.

"And who is this Mundungus fellow?" Bellatrix inquired. Draco stiffened. He did not leave enough memory for Flint to tell them who Mundungus was.

"I know him. He is a crook selling questionable objects along Knockturn Alley. He is registered, half-blood but with a muggle grandmother. Really shady character. He used to pester me before saying that he has an item that I would be greatly interested with." Macnair interjected.

"Yeah, I remember him. I saw him once, prowling around Diagon Alley. He did look like he was a lookout for somebody at the time." Goyle Sr. added with glassed eyes obviously reminiscing.

Draco couldn't believe his luck. He was being saved by the other Death Eaters. He relaxed a little bit and chanced a glance at Rabastan who looked really irritated at the moment. Fortunately, Flint nodded in agreement to what the others were saying, probably not wanting to look more stupid in front of the Dark Lord.

"What you mean to say is that half of you have already met this person and nobody even bothered to pay him any attention but Young Flint here?" The Dark Lord hissed. The people who opened their big mouths already knew what was to happen next. Draco chuckled internally as he prepared himself to receive the order to punish them. He really is surrounded by stupid people.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All Hail JK Rowling. Thank you for gifting us with your talent.  
All reviews are welcome. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5

The Elders were silent as they contemplated on what they can do regarding the sudden unavailability of Mundungus. If he will not reply soon, they will need to send somebody to check.

"When was the last time he replied to you Ms. Granger?" The Order's current leader, Kingsley Shacklebot asked.

"3 days ago. He said that the patrol schedule of the Death Eaters has been increased and it is not safe to come out. He hasn't sent another message since. My last message to him was around 16 hours ago."

"There's a possibility that he may have been unavailable for the past 3 days, and not just since your last message yesterday." Harry offered.

"Probably. There's no other way to confirm but to visit him personally. If something did happen to him, we have to retrieve the mobile phone. I don't think the Dark Side will not attempt to make the phone work just because it's a muggle device. They will do anything to bring us all down." Arthur Weasley stated to which everybody agreed.

"This issue shouldn't be prolonged. Let's send a team to check on Mundungus. Ron, you lead, take Thomas and Brown with you. Prepare to depart as soon as you are ready." Kingsley ordered.

"Uhm Kingsley. Since this mission is not too dangerous. Can I come? I can disguise myself or stay in the Invisibility cloak all the time." Harry requested. He has been confined to their main camp for the past 5 years. Only allowed just a few meters outside the safest boundary, but ever since he has always wanted to go on missions.

Almost everybody turned pitying eyes towards Harry. He immediately knew what the answer will be. Hermione took his hand and squeezed it for consolation. "It's okay. Some other time I guess." Harry said not waiting for the answer. Ron stroked his shoulder as he stood up to prepare his team.

"What to do with the mobile phone we have here then? Should we destroy it?" McGonagall asked after Ron left.

"We should wait. I must admit that the phone is extremely useful to us. But we cannot risk it should the other one fall in the wrong hands. We don't have any other choice but to destroy it, if we will not be able to retrieve the other one." Arthur answered.

Harry and Hermione stepped out for a while to say goodbye to Ron and his team and wished them safety on their mission. Ron entered the meeting room to receive final instructions from the Elders and left. When Harry and Hermione went back in, the attention of the Elders were focused on Hermione.

"We would like to propose for Ms. Hermione Granger to be relocated to another place in the meantime. Since she is the one assigned to handle the mobile phone, we can put her in isolation with the phone so should the enemy figure out how to point the exact location of this connection, the whole community will not be compromised." Kingsley explained to Harry and Hermione.

Hermione felt discriminated at what Kingsley said. But she cannot deny that what the Elders thought of was true. In consideration for the safety of everybody, it was a good idea. Anyway, it will only be a temporary arrangement.

"What about Hermione's safety? Isn't this plan making Hermione a bait? What will happen to her if the Dark Side should suddenly appear at her location?" Harry asked extremely worried about his best friend. With Ron at risk by being outside right now, it was hard for Harry to let Hermione be put in danger as well.

"Not to worry Harry. We will make all the necessary precautions. We are going to put up the same wards and charms we use in our camps to ensure Ms. Granger's safety should what you say will happen. It will be for a few days only. Just until Ron's team confirm the situation of Mundungus. As soon as we receive confirmation, we take Hermione back to the camp." Kingsley explained.

"It's alright Harry. I'll be fine. I will be back in the camp in no time." Hermione assured Harry.

"It's just not fair how all of you endanger your lives and I stay here like a delicate object. I am not an invalid, I can still do something. I've been constantly training and making myself stronger for the past years, I am capable!" Harry protested. The group gave him some time to calm himself. After a while, he apologized. "Sorry. It's just too difficult to be cooped up here all the time. I just hope that you'll consider me even for simple missions." Harry explained.

"We understand Harry. We will think of something. But please always remember your importance for our future victory." Arthur told Harry in a fatherly manner.

The meeting ended. Hermione left to pack her things and some supplies to take with her. She is to be taken by McGonagall to the cave where Sirius Black once stayed when he was in hiding. The place should serve her well as good as it did Sirius.

Hermione made her goodbyes to everybody, lastly to Harry. She gave him a tight hug assuring him that she will be back in a few days. McGonagall led Hermione outside and as soon as they left the warded boundaries of the camp, McGonagall took Hermione's hand for a side along apparition.

The cave was located on the highest peak of a mountain just outside the Forbidden Forest. Hermione can actually see some parts of Hogwarts to the North. Before they entered, McGonagall made sure that it was safe inside and the outside perimeter of the cave.

Hermione and McGonagall put up all the necessary wards to keep her safe. As soon as they were finished, Hermione received instructions that if the enemy happen to find her location, to destroy the phone immediately. McGonagall also gave Hermione an earring, the other pair she kept for herself, the pair was a portkey that will be activated at the same time as soon as one was used, both of them will be taken to a place to shake off any enemy that may tail them then McGonagall will bring her back to the safety of the main camp after. McGonagall gave Hermione a hug then left. Hermione entered the cave and was greatly surprised as soon as she stepped inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All Hail JK Rowling. Thank you for gifting us with your talent.  
All reviews are welcome. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6

Expecting a dark, dank, dirty area, Hermione was shocked to see the cave was not at all what it seemed outside. Though modestly decorated, it had all the amenities a house needs. There was a small kitchen, a living area, a comfortable looking bed and Hermione was surprised that there was actually a hot tub inside the bathroom. Hermione chuckled silently thanking Sirius for leaving such a good place for her temporary stay. Why the Elders didn't think of using this cave sooner she didn't know, but it surely was a waste of good accommodation. As Hermione moved further, she was delighted to see a large bookcase stocked with limited edition muggle and magical books.

After her tour of the small cave, she checked the mobile phone, still nothing. She was quite concerned that the remoteness of her current location might be a problem for obtaining a signal for the phone, surprisingly, the muggle network reached the area. Probably her enhancements helped with that also.

It has been almost 24 hours since her last unanswered message and almost 4 days since Mundungus' last correspondence. Hermione hoped that nothing bad happened to him. Even how shady Mundungus is, he was able to help them a lot for the past few years. Though there was this small worry that he might sell the Good Side out, it hasn't happened yet. Hopefully that is not what happened now.

Checking the time, it was already past 12 midnight no wonder Hermione felt really tired. She washed up and tried to sleep. But sleep didn't come easy. She was worrying about Ron, thinking about how Harry might be lonely, and stressing about Mundungus and the other mobile phone.

It was almost dawn when Hermione jerked awake, surprised that she actually fell asleep. She immediately looked at the phone but still no messages. She tried to go back to sleep but failed so she decided to start her day. Feeling hungry since she didn't have dinner the night before, she ate a simple breakfast of eggs and waffles. Hermione chose one of the Healing Books and took some notes as she read through it.

Hermione got totally engrossed on the book that she did notice the time flew very quickly. And if not for the protest of her stomach, she wouldn't have bother to move from her place. She was always this way when surrounded by books. She stood to prepare some sandwiches for lunch when she heard the unmistakable sound of something vibrating.

Hermione's heart raced as she slowly and nervously peeked on the mobile phone resting on the table. There was nothing on it. Hermione curiously picked the phone up and examined it. She is sure a message came in, but nothing appeared. Is it possible to send and receive a blank message, she thought to herself.

She sat staring on the phone completely forgetting about lunch. Nothing happened again. Could it be that she just imagined hearing the phone vibrate? But if so, why would it light up too? Could she be in danger? Hermione's head ached for thinking too much. She chanced a peek outside the cave, her hand on the earring McGonagall gave her. Nothing seemed to be outside of the ordinary so she should be still safe.

Hermione decided to ignore the phone for the time being and proceeded to eat lunch all the while throwing worried glances towards the phone. Since nothing happened again, Hermione tried to focus her attention once more on the book. Thankfully, the book was truly interesting, with all the necessary spells and enchantments for healing advanced health conditions and emergencies. The knowledge would really come in handy in the future.

Once again, Hermione got so engrossed and momentarily forgot about the phone. She rubbed her eyes after a while and looked at the time. It was half past seven and bending down towards the book this whole time gave her neck and back aches. She stretched her aching muscles, walked around the living area and was planning to take a long bath when she heard the unmistakable sound of a vibrating phone.

Hermione dashed towards the phone to make sure she was not mistaken. Sure enough, a message appeared on the phone this time. She was expecting Dung's almost incomprehensible way of messaging but a simple 'hello' was just showing on the screen.

Hermione's heart jumped. This is definitely not Mundungus. Hermione debated what to do next. She cannot remember if she was forbidden to reply should a message from somebody else come in. She weighed the consequences, she was on an isolated location so if danger would come, she will be the only person at risk. Hermione is quite sure that she can fight if needed, after all the years of training.

It was impossible to tell whether the person on the other line is an enemy or not. They may actually be people in need of help. Possibly muggles or muggleborns familiar with the technology and tried to use it normally. Hermione fought with herself whether to reply to the message or not. Somehow leaning towards answering thinking that there is a very small chance that the person who sent the message is from the Dark Side. Surely they will need some time to identify what exactly is the phone or how to use it. Unless of course Mundungus offered the information voluntarily. Hermione had a gut feeling that Mundungus didn't sell them out though. An intuition telling her that whoever has the custody of the phone now is actually a good person.

Finally after weighing all the risks and repercussions, Hermione decided to answer the message. She knows she is being careless however she couldn't stop herself. Anyway, more than an hour have passed so if she decide to reply now, there's a possibility that the other person could have tossed the phone thinking that it was nothing but useless.

Hermione cannot think of anything else to say so she decided another 'Hello' is the most appropriate message to send back. Nervously she waited. She did nothing but wait for a response to her message. An hour passed but nothing happened.

Hermione fell asleep on the sofa with the phone on her chest. It suddenly vibrated again jerking her awake. Slowly, Hermione looked at the phone, 'Who's there?' was now showing. She decided to reply immediately this time, 'Tell me who you are first' was what she sent. 'I am an ally' was the response. 'How can I be sure I can trust you?' was her next message. Then she received a very alarming 'You cannot'. Hermione felt fear enveloping her after she read the message.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All Hail JK Rowling. Thank you for gifting us with your talent.  
All reviews are welcome. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 7

Relieving the stress that has accumulated for the past 12 hours, Draco was very obliging to punish his boneheaded colleagues. The Dark Lord accepted his fake coin assigning Dolohov to handle it and gave Flint a reward then sent him on his way. Draco managed to get away from his risky and unbelievably stupid action, at least for the time being.

Their meeting was convened, he requested some time off explaining to the Dark Lord that he needed rest. In a good mood, Voldemort agreed who quickly turned his attention to Dolohov and Bellatrix to discuss the coin. He said goodbye to Theo and Blaise who kept on pestering him to go drinking and pick up women as they always do. Draco had decline, his ordeal is not yet done. He needs to decide what to do with the real item before he goes out drinking, fearing that he might unconsciously talk about the item while drunk like Flint.

"Is something up with you mate?" Theo asked Draco noticing how distracted he was.

"Nothing. I just had a really long day. I've been out and about since morning." Draco answered.

"Leave him be Theo, more women for us if he's not coming." Blaise said now walking towards the exit.

"Blaise, who ordered you to take Flint here?" Draco asked suddenly remembering that Blaise was one of the people who almost got him in trouble, well accidentally at least.

"I don't know mate, I was supervising patrol duty then suddenly Rodolphus passed by in his carriage told me to come with him to arrest somebody. I didn't know that we were actually capturing Flint, I was aware that you were tasked to deal with him. I tried to refuse, but he insisted, saying that it was a direct order from Lord Voldemort himself. I seriously doubt though." Blaise explained careful not to upset his friend. Sensing that Blaise is telling the truth, Draco let go of the issue. Whoever it is, somebody is surely trying to make him look bad. The Lestrange Brothers topping his list.

Draco parted ways with his friends, he flooed to the Malfoy manor, gave instructions to the head Elf to get any messages if people will come to look for him, and tell them that he is not to be disturbed in the next 24 hours unless the Dark Lord himself comes for him.

He apparated to his cottage. He can see Peewee preparing food in the kitchen. Whatever it is it smelled really delicious. He just didn't have the appetite to eat now. Draco's shoulders felt really heavy. He sank down on his favorite armchair and hasn't realized that he fell asleep. He was surprised when Peewee was carefully waking him up.

Draco stretched out to soothe his aching muscles. Falling asleep on the armchair no matter how comfortable it is didn't do wonders for his neck. "What time is it?" He asked Peewee.

"It is almost noon master." Draco was surprised. He couldn't believe that he was asleep that long.

"Peewee is sorry to wakes master up. But master has not eaten since yesterday morning. Peewee worries about master." The house elf was trembling in fear even if he knows that Draco will not get upset with him.

"It's alright Peewee. I don't mind you waking me up."

"The foods is ready master. Shall I bring it here?"

"I will go to the dining room. Thank you Peewee." Draco walked towards the table. He was famished and enjoyed all the food his house elf prepared. After the meal, he went to the bath to soak his knotted muscles. Remembering his dilemma, no matter how comfortable the bath, he was not able to relax.

He paced around his room while drying his hair. He needs to make a decision fast. He may risk losing the connection with the order. And whatever crazy idea he was playing with his mind right now will be soon lost.

Draco's eyes strayed to the picture in the drawer. It was a picture of him with his parents. They were all happy and hugging him proudly. It was taken on his 16th birthday, just before Voldemort has once again risen to power. He stared at the faces of his smiling parents. He then had a clear realisation. Before he lose all sense of humanity, he should take advantage of the opportunity that was coincidentally presented to him. Maybe by doing this, he can actually fulfill his parent's wish even if they are long gone now.

"Peewee!" His house elf immediately appeared. "Bring me the item I asked you to keep." In an instant, Peewee was handing him the muggle device, with wide questioning eyes but with no hesitation.

Draco held the device in his hand for a while, not really sure what to do. He was staring at it intently but all his thoughts were blank. He was surprised when all of a sudden a prompt appeared on the screen saying that his message was sent. What kind of message was sent? How did that happen? Draco had a million thoughts going on his mind. It took him almost an hour to comprehend while fiddling with the device that his concentration incited the device to send a message, thankfully he didn't have a very clear thought then. All this time he was anxious with anticipation whether the other side did receive the blank message. He decided to try to send another message. He thought of the word 'hello' strongly. Almost immediately, a notice confirmed the message was successfully sent.

Draco waited. Nothing happened. He asked Peewee to prepare him tea, paced around the living area, walked around his cottage, still nothing happened. An hour has passed, he was ready to accept that probably the Good Side has realized that their contact had met with an unfortunate situation and they have already destroyed the device linked to what he has when it suddenly vibrated signalling a message was received. With slightly trembling hands, a small hello was showing in the screen as well.

It took him another hour to strengthen his resolve to continue what he has started. He sent a message asking who the person responding to his message, as if they will reveal themselves. A question 'who he is' instead was sent a lot quicker this time, to which he replied that he was an ally. Finally, he was asked if he can be trusted, to which he responded that they cannot. Whoever he was speaking to right now is extremely stupid if they decide to continue communicating with him, but he sure wish they would.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All Hail JK Rowling. Thank you for gifting us with your talent.  
All reviews are welcome. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 8

Hermione almost activated the portkey given by McGonagall. She waited a few minutes fully alert should an enemy suddenly appear in her area. Several minutes have passed but nothing happened. She is completely aware that she is being incredibly foolish right now but she couldn't stop communicating with the other person in custody of the phone.

Probably the other person is trying to buy some time to identify a way to use the phone to get to her location. But if they did, they shouldn't say that they cannot be trusted. That would immediately make her stop talking to them. Again considering that the only person that will be in danger by her action is only her, Hermione decided to continue sending messages.

'Are you trying to push me off?'

'No. I am just merely stating a fact. If you know what's good for you, stop now.'

'I can take care of myself.'

'I'm sure you do.'

Hermione was pacing around the room right now. She is anxious but not really scared. No matter how much she tells herself to be wary of whom she is talking to she just can't. It felt like talking to somebody she's known so long, somebody that will surely not hurt her, someone that can be trusted. She let out an exasperated groan. It would be another 2 days before one of the Elders come to her. She needs to stop but she just can't!

Since she has already taken the plunge, Hermione resolved to wade in the currents of danger. Worst thing that may happen is she dies, only her. Whether a good thing can come of this, she didn't care anymore.

'Who are you?' Hermione knew that her question will be ignored once more. But just to keep the conversation going she still sent it.

'I'm sure that you've probably figured out right now that I am an enemy. And yes, I know you are from the Order.'

Hermione was gripping the phone very hard. The sudden admission sent shivers down her spine.

'You have no proof of that.' Was Hermione's lousy reply.

'This device was taken from Mundungus Fletcher, who did not hesitate to sell your precious Goody-goody group. What more proof do you need?'

No. Hermione whispered to herself. It cannot be. Before she can reply another message came in.

'Fletcher is dead by the way.'

Hermione broke down in hysteria. She didn't know what to do then. All the while she was thinking that nobody else is in danger, she failed to consider that her relocation may have been too late. And right now, she might be the only person who is safe and the others are all in the midst of fighting the Dark Side! She immediately thought of Harry and Ron. Fear gripped her heart. She dashed for the portkey given to her by McGonagall that lay completely forgotten in the dining table. Before she was able to activate it, another message came in.

'I can assure you though that nobody is in danger right now. Not even you.'

Hermione's head ached with the sudden fluctuation of emotions. One minute she was in a state of panic the next relief. She still couldn't figure out why she believed everything what the other person is saying, considering that they have admitted themselves as the enemy. She set aside the portkey, and thought very hard what to say next.

'Why should I believe you?' Hermione asked, still not able to think clearly.

'I see that you've calm down. I'm sure you were in a panic when I told you Fletcher is dead. I didn't say that you should believe me. I told you I cannot be trusted.'

'Stop playing with me!' Hermione threw one of the books in anger after she sent her response. She knows she should stop talking to them now. She was about to destroy the phone to avoid a bigger catastrophe when another spine tingling message popped out.

'I bet on my life that I am speaking to none other than Ms. Know-It-All Granger.'

Hermione just stared on the phone in astonishment. Paranoia hit her like a tidal wave thrashing the shores. She immediately cast revealing charms all over the room to ensure nobody was with her. When nothing appeared, she sank down on the floor, nerves all frayed and heart pumping wildly. She should deny what the other person just speculated. But the way her emotions and reasons were being played with, she couldn't manage to provide a legitimate comeback.

Hermione cried while holding onto the phone. The past few days have been extremely stressful. It was her fault for communicating with the other person claiming to be the enemy, adding more strain. She broke down completely. It has been a long time since she cried like this. She was continuously begging on her head for the other person to stop. She didn't realize that her thoughts were sent as a message.

Calming down after a few minutes of crying her heart out, she felt the phone vibrate once more. She didn't even notice that the messages stopped coming the whole time she was crying. She didn't want to look at the message anymore but curiosity took the best of her.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I will stop now. Destroy the device. It is better that way.'

Hermione's jaw dropped. She didn't know what to do or think anymore. How can a person totally ruin her sanity with just a few messages?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All Hail JK Rowling. Thank you for gifting us with your talent.  
All reviews are welcome. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 9

Draco stared at the muggle device. Completely taken aback after seeing the message he just received. It seemed that the device relayed not only the thoughts but also the emotions of the other person. The message he received was asking him to stop, along with what seemed to be a description of what the other person was experiencing. The other person was crying hysterically, as what was described by the device.

It really is Granger. Draco thought to himself. It was just a hunch, following the pattern of sheer predictability she was showing. Well add to the point that who else would have tinkered with a muggle device but a muggleborn witch.

Before he can stop himself, he apologized for upsetting her. All the while he was enjoying playing with the other person. He was sure that the way he was talking to them was literally making them paranoid. When he realized that it was Granger, he suddenly felt guilty.

Draco suggested to her to destroy the device. He has decided to do the same. He can see now that nothing good will come out of this set up. Knowing Granger, she might be announcing to the Order that she is in contact with a Death Eater, and surely, they might be plotting how to get to him as soon as possible.

Suddenly realizing that he really could be in danger, Draco readied himself to destroy the device. He was about to blow it up but then stopped. The Order might help him. They might help him switch sides. Draco was surprised at what was going on in his mind. Was the thought in his mind all along? Buried by the wickedness that has consumed him?

He ran his hands roughly through his hair. It seems like Granger was getting to him. He is on the verge of breaking down as well. Draco stared at the device for a long time. If The Order will not accept him, then maybe they can deliver the death that he was wishing for. He shook his head hard. He should stop entertaining these thoughts. He might get in more trouble if the Dark Lord uncovers these dangerous notions.

Before he changes his mind once more, he readied himself to cast 'Reducto' on the device. He pointed his wand on it, suddenly the device vibrated. Draco walked towards it, the message he received was only one word, 'Wait'. It was enough to make him stop.

\- 00 -

Several moments have passed. Hermione has considerably calmed down. Whoever was communicating with her, knew her personally, probably an old schoolmate. She couldn't think of anybody else but people coming from the Slytherin House.

She remembered hearing that Malfoy, Nott and Zabini were top ranking Death Eaters. Surely she is not talking to any of them. If the mobile phone and Mundungus come across any one of the three, they will immediately report it to the Dark Lord, especially Malfoy who was the 3rd in command of Voldemort, if the news were to be believed.

The person she is speaking to seemed to have kindness in their heart and a good brain in their head. She couldn't remember any Slytherin having a kind heart to be honest, and a good brain is only owned by the three that she just eliminated as prospects.

Hermione's headache worsened. The day's event really did a number on her whole being. She summoned a healing potion, she wanted to save it for more important injuries but she cannot think straight with this pain hammering her head.

She felt immediate relief as soon as she swallowed a spoonful of the potion. Suddenly realizing that the other person might destroy the phone, she quickly sent a message asking them to wait. If she truthfully can believe this person, they might be able to help The Order. They referred to themselves an ally from the beginning of their conversation. With further diplomacy, they can be beneficial to each other.

Hermione poised herself to have, this time, a decent and more reasonable conversation with the person handling the phone. Unfortunately though, she still couldn't think of a likely candidate as to who that person could be. She couldn't even fathom whether they were male or female. The sarcastic way they talk is adapted by most Slytherins so it really doesn't help. She decided to go for the safest approach. She will not beg but she will be extremely polite and honest.

'We may have started on the wrong foot. If you truly meant that I am not in any danger, I can assure you that you are not in any risk as well. I'm sure that there is a deeper reason for you to communicate with us. I am willing to listen. I guess this only means that I am confirming your suspicion that I am indeed Hermione Granger.' Hermione finished her message there. Waited for a response for a few minutes, when it did not come, she continued.

'That's the most I can disclose to you for now. It's quite unfair that you know who I am but I have absolutely no idea who you are. I will wait for your response. If you decide not to continue with this communication, then just send me the word END. I will destroy this mobile phone (that is what it is called in case you are wondering) as soon as I receive it from you, and forget anything happened.'

Hermione waited for hours. She has drifted off to sleep in exhaustion but nothing came. She woke up after some time, completely surprised that she was actually asleep for more than 8 hours, having stayed up too late the night before still reeling from what have happened and waiting for the message that didn't come.

At least the other person decided not to end their communication just yet. Hermione took a shower and prepared a heartier meal this time, she was only able to eat breakfast and a light lunch yesterday, she was famished. After having lunch, she went out of the cave, concealing herself first. She walked around the perimeter. All the wards are still impeccably holding up with no hint of being disturbed at all.

She immediately noticed the blinking of the phone signaling a new message has come in. Nervously, she picked up the phone and read the message. 'Prove to me that you really are Granger and I will cooperate with you.' Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Before losing a once in a lifetime chance, without any hesitation, she took a photo of herself and sent it to the other person.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All Hail JK Rowling. Thank you for gifting us with your talent.  
I hope anybody reading is liking what I have so far. I do feel that the story drags a little so I am trying my best to write the other chapters to be more exciting. If there is anything that causes confusion, feel free to tell me. Also, I would appreciate any comments or suggestions. Thank you and hope you enjoy.

Chapter 10

Although he was fully expecting it, Draco was still surprised how easily Granger confirmed it was her. Well, introducing herself formally in a message doesn't really confirm anything. However, her proposal was very enticing. She was offering him an alliance or at least to hear what he has to say.

He stared at the mobile phone, now he knows what it is called, carefully not holding onto it lest it accidentally sends his thoughts and feelings. He will never live with the humiliation if the blasted thing tells Granger that he was bawling his eyes out.

Draco contemplated hard and long. He replayed all the risks and repercussions that may arise for continuing to commune with the enemy. Every time the risks overcome the benefits, the face of his parents and the good memories they have, surface. He fell into a fretful sleep, extremely drained due to everything that has happened.

He was shaken awake by Peewee once again. This time, the house elf told him that he was crying in his sleep. He reluctantly stood up and went straight to the shower. He was still on the fence whether to just send Granger the word 'END' to put a stop to this madness and just forget it ever happened. Vaguely the traces of his dream appeared on his head, he was dreaming about the day he let his aunt Andromeda and his nephew Teddy go. Suddenly his aunt's last words echoed through his mind, "Let us keep this memory that you helped us, that a normal affectionate person is still within you."

With that, his final resolve crumbled. The day has come for him to fulfill his parent's wishes, their wish for him to have the chance to live in a better world. With the water pouring on him, he readied himself to face the obstacles and mostly the dangers that he may face once he has committed himself to helping the enemy.

He went straight to the mobile phone as soon as he stepped out of the bathroom. He needed to confirm that it was indeed Granger he was speaking to since he would prefer to continue communicating with her more than anyone else. So he asked for a more solid proof other than her confession. Immediately after he sent the message, his Dark Mark came to life. He was being summoned by the Dark Lord. He quickly prepared to leave as soon as possible. He cannot make Voldemort wait, considering that he has been gone for more than 24 hours.

"Peewee, keep this." Draco told his trusty elf once again handing him the mobile phone that he wrapped in a handkerchief. He didn't notice that a message came in. Peewee wasn't able to inform Draco about it either. He ran towards the fireplace to floo to the manor. He stayed for a few minutes rearranging his thoughts, carefully keeping everything that has happened with regards to the phone within the strongest shield in his mind. When satisfied, he hurriedly flooed to Lestrange Manor.

\- 00 -

As soon as Draco arrived, he can hear agonized screams coming from the meeting room. He saw that only the Dark Lord and his aunt were there. On the floor, writhing in pain was a lesser Death Eater, Avery, if he can remember it correctly. He used to be one of the high ranking but fell lower in ranks due to his inability to prove his loyalty when the Dark Lord has risen once again.

"My Lord." Draco quickly went towards Voldemort, kneeled in front of him and waited to be told to rise.

"Draco. I trust you had a good enough rest?" The Dark Lord asked him, completely ignoring the torture that was going on in front of them.

"Even if I don't get to sleep, I am available anytime you need me my lord." Flattery is always loved by the Dark Lord, so Draco used it a lot.

"Very well. I need you to lead a raid. I was informed by this unbelievably weak person on the floor right now that he has spotted Potter's blood traitor best friend travelling in the cover of night, showing clear intentions of going inside the city." Voldemort motioned to Avery who was still shaking in pain. "He has proven himself far too useless not being able to intercept the blood traitor and his team at the earliest."

Draco contemplated what could the Weasel be doing trying to enter their most guarded territory. Then he immediately remembered that maybe they are trying to get to Mundungus, they could be trying to retrieve the mobile phone! Draco was sweating bullets as soon as he realized what could have happened if it was somebody else who has spotted the Weasel and were successful to catch them.

"We have an idea that they could have recognized that the coin is not in the custody of their snitch anymore, considering how inconsistent and utterly stupid the replies that Dolohov has been sending them. Oh that reminds me, he needs to be punished as well." The Dark Lord turned to Bellatrix who immediately acknowledged the punishment order from her beloved leader.

Before Draco can accept the mission, Avery with great difficulty requested to lead the raid instead. "Master, please give me another chance. They may have escaped through my clutches once but I assure you that it will not happen again."

If Voldemort still had eyebrows it could have raised a few inches upwards with what Avery have requested. Draco however noticed the consideration that showed in the Dark Lord's face. "You have been my follower for a long time. You have also made far too many blunders for me not to kill you right now. But I will give you one more chance. If you fail, I assure you that you will die the most gruesome death you can imagine." Voldemort hissed.

Avery had a slight reluctance when he heard the Dark Lord's threat. But if he backs out now, then he would die the gruesome death right then that was promised to him. With all the courage he can muster, he promised the Dark Lord that he will not fail.

"Be sure of it. Draco, supervise. Don't interfere though. This will be the last chance for this sorry excuse of a human being." Voldemort ordered before dismissing all of them.

Draco couldn't fathom at the moment whether this will be good for him or will be one of the biggest complications he is about to encounter.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All Hail JK Rowling. Thank you for gifting us with your talent.  
All reviews are welcome. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 11

Hermione hit her head one more time for the stupidity of sending her photo to the enemy. Of course she cannot un-send the message. There are a thousand other ways to prove that she was indeed Hermione Granger. She could have sent an extremely difficult procedure on how to brew a complex potion for one, or she could have recorded her voice.

Hermione groaned once more. She knows that she doesn't have to be embarrassed or bothered but now that she had time to think, whoever it was who received her photo could be making fun of her this moment or doing far worse things like cursing her or something. A few hours have passed but she hasn't gotten any response after she sent her photo. This time, no matter how interesting the book she has in front of her, it couldn't manage to sway her anxiousness.

She looked outside of the cave, it was almost dark, and night is coming. Hermione realized how time flew very quickly ever since she got isolated. Surprisingly enough, even though she had been subjected to a myriad of emotions, never did she feel bored. She was about to go inside the cave when she felt the most subtle shifting of the wards, her wand at the ready, she waited in anticipation for whoever the intruder might be.

The enemy could have betrayed her and probably they have come to kill her, or torture her to get the location of their safe houses. How could she be so terribly stupid, Hermione chastised herself. She was ready though, she would definitely not go down without a fight.

After a few seconds, a silver weasel, Arthur Weasley's patronus came bounding towards her, and with his voice, it announced that he will be arriving in a few minutes to visit her. Hermione relaxed. She quickly cleaned up the cave and prepared tea. Soon enough, she can hear Mr. Weasley's voice calling for her from outside the cave. Hermione very carefully stood just a few inches away from the door and acknowledged him. "Mr. Weasley."

"What was your greatest insecurity when you were younger?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"My 2 front teeth. What did Ron use to act like him when we went away to hunt for the horcruxes?" Hermione asked back.

"A ghoul that he transfigured to look like him in pajamas. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Arthur, Hermione?"

"At least several times more." She replied, giving Arthur a hug after the security checks were completed.

"How are you holding up?" Arthur asked her.

Hermione contemplated before she answered. She needs to tell Arthur what has happened. She looked towards him with uncertainty in her eyes. It was immediately noticed by him.

"What's wrong Hermione? Is something the matter? I knew I was right to visit you sooner."

Hermione led Arthur in the living area. She waved her wand towards the kitchen and tea was served landing neatly in front of Arthur, followed by some biscuits. She was really thankful Arthur was the one who came for her. It will be easier for her to talk to him about her current predicament.

"Actually, I did something extremely foolish but I think it may help The Order." Hermione started.

"I don't think you are capable of doing anything foolish my dear. Tell me. Don't be afraid." He smiled at her in the most fatherly way giving Hermione confidence to confess her actions.

Hermione gave the mobile phone to Arthur, setting it on the first message where the communication started. The surprise and comprehension dawned on Arthur's face, now he understand why Hermione termed her action as extremely foolish, it really was.

Arthur read all the messages that were passed between her and the enemy. He paused in the part where her emotions was described by the phone and sent as a message. "I didn't know that this phone can also register your current emotions and send it as a message?" Arthur inquired.

Hermione didn't understand what he was talking about and looked at what he was referring to. When she saw the message, she immediately remembered that it was the time that she fully broke down and was holding the phone tightly while repeating 'please stop' in her head. "I honestly didn't know either." She said extremely surprised.

Arthur continued reading the messages and was shocked once more when she sent a photo of herself. "I understand that this is the easiest and quickest way for you to confirm your identity but I think that it is not necessary."

Hermione bowed her head in embarrassment. Wait, she did not hear any violent reactions from Arthur regarding her personal decision to commune with the enemy. She looked at him and saw that there was no trace of anger or disappointment in his face. He appeared to be thinking very hard though.

"Uhm Arthur? Is that all you have to say?" Hermione asked carefully.

Arthur sighed deeply and smiled at her, "What you did is really careless. I could have come here now and find you missing or worse, dead. But you are not. What's done is done. Honestly, I also don't think that this person will hurt you. But I am not really sure if you should continue talking to them. I am seriously considering relocating you right now. However…" Hermione waited long before he spoke again.

"I personally think that you are still safe and not really in danger. Like you, I would like to believe this person. But I don't want to be inconsiderate of you, since I am practically pushing you to put yourself in harm's way."

Hermione quickly shook her head. "I don't think that at all."

"Then would you be willing to cooperate with me with what I have in mind?" Arthur asked, looking at her seriously.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All Hail JK Rowling. Thank you for gifting us with your talent.  
All reviews are welcome. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 12

Draco drank his 11th shot of Tequila banging the glass on the table, an attractive woman wearing far too much make up offered her neck smeared with salt which he obligingly licked then sucked on the lemon on her mouth. Everybody on the table cheered. Theo poured him another shot. But before he chugged it down he stood up and put his cloak on.

"You're leaving?!" Blaise asked incredulously, entangling himself from another woman with the reddest hair Draco ever saw, kind of reminded him of the Weasels.

"I have some things to do." Draco answered.

"Our beloved lord is working you too hard mate. I'm sure he will understand if you have fun a little." Theo told Draco drinking the shot himself then looking for a neck to lick salt on.

"I have to supervise a raid tomorrow. I can't show up hung over." Draco replied.

"Fine, suit yourself. Just be sure you are not hiding anything from us mate." Blaise stared long at Draco intending to crack him should he really be keeping a secret from them.

With tremendous effort Draco did not show anything at all that there is something going on. Thankfully his friends let him go when he went towards the fireplace to floo to the manor. The extremely annoying giggle of the girl Theo just spanked still ringing on his ears as he swirled through the ashes.

Almost in an instant, the head elf appeared to welcome him. He ordered to prepare his dinner and draw him a bath. Though extremely surprised considering this is probably the first time he decided to stay in the Manor after the death of his parents, the head elf was happy to oblige and even had a smile on his face as he did what he was ordered.

Staying in the Manor was actually the only delaying tactic Draco can think of to keep himself from getting his hands again on the mobile phone. A mixture of excitement and tension is playing on his whole being. He couldn't believe that he was actually anticipating whether it really was bushy haired Granger he was communicating with.

A small smirk showed on his face as he remembered what the annoying muggleborn looked like the last time he saw her. All her hair in a frenzy as she struggled to carry a ton of books. Well, that was before all the darkness consumed the Magical World. His smile quickly disappeared.

Anxiousness replaced the excitement he was feeling a while ago. Disturbing images of Granger probably being maimed due to what could have happened for the past years has helped him stayed longer in the Manor. He was actually troubled now that he may have been the reason why Granger could be damaged now.

Unable to clear his thoughts, he called for very strong liquor from the head elf. He chugged down the alcohol as if it was water and before he knew it, he was passed out on his bed with his dinner untouched and bubbles on the bath still blowing.

\- 00 -

Draco felt a damp cloth on his forehead. Not quite actually sure what is happening, he opened his eye slowly and saw the head elf's bony hands patting his head with the damp cloth. He cleared his throat to get the attention of the head elf.

"I'm sorry Master for being too personal right now. But you were actually shivering in your sleep and when I touched you, your body was exceptionally hot. I had to do this if not, something more terrible may happen to you." The head elf intelligently explained himself to Draco.

Draco was actually surprised how eloquent the head elf sounded. He was not like the others whose language seemed to be broken bits of English. He tried hard to remember what the head elf's name was but then he realized that he did not actually took the time to learn it when he inherited him from his parents.

Before his embarrassment overcome him, the head elf spoke, "I hope you will forgive Alberto for getting ahead of myself. I am merely concerned about your health." The head elf revealed his name in the most subtle way in order not to disconcert Draco further.

Draco looked into the elf's wise eyes. There was something in there that made Draco trust him more. A small smile appeared on the elf's face. Then Draco realized that this being could be more than what he looked like. As if on cue, Alberto turned to leave.

"Wait." Draco has spoken, only on his mind, but it was enough for Alberto to stop.

"I knew it! You can read my mind!" Draco shouted. He was almost sure that the elf would deny it vehemently and would try to leave quickly but he actually didn't. Though surprised, Draco was thankful he decided to stay.

"There's no more beating around the bush. I am sure there is something that should have happened between us since the time the Manor was handed over to me. I delayed and managed to escape this but I think it is way past due for us to talk. But before anything else, I believe an apology is required." Draco tried to stand up to offer his apologies to the head elf more respectfully.

All the grace the house elf was showing flew out of the window as he stopped Draco from doing what could be a very disrespectful action that he is going to subject himself. "Please master. No need for this. Let's just acquaint ourselves. I understand what you have gone through and I was willing to wait until you are ready." Alberto explained as he warmly extended his hand towards Draco's.

"If you would be willing now, I will be most happy to give you all the information you need to know ." With a smile on his face, Alberto waited for Draco's response.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All Hail JK Rowling. Thank you for gifting us with your talent.  
Thank you for reading and following my story. All reviews are welcome. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 13

"In all honesty, I can't really see any ending to this war unless we try to be more risky." Arthur started. "I fully support Kingsley's leadership and McGonagall's guidance, but it has been years since we got anywhere. Having lost family members made me bolder and I am willing to sacrifice few for the good of many." He lowered his eyes, feeling a bit shameful towards Hermione.

"I understand Arthur. If I allow myself to be put at risk, since I don't have any remaining family, should something happen to me, the odds are less. In this way, we can try out something that can help us succeed without really… losing somebody of much importance." Hermione finished a little hurt.

"You are one of the most important people in the Order Hermione, that is why I am sure I will face serious complications should we decide by ourselves to go ahead with this "alliance"." Arthur fell silent, visibly contemplating hard.

After some time, he spoke once again. "Let's go back Hermione, losing you is not worth it. Let's pull back while we still have time."

"What?! I told you I am more than willing to do this. I fully understand the repercussions and I believe this will surely be a big breakthrough." Hermione held Arthur's hand, the elder Weasley looked up to her as she continued. "I have already broken the rules in a way. I have already endangered myself. I will not turn back now." Hermione said seriously.

Arthur took a deep breath. They cannot be cautious forever. They would have to act bolder if they want to succeed in this war. Frankly, he is fed up of always being on the safe side. They need to change their tactics.

Hermione let Arthur get lost in his thoughts. Whatever is going on his mind, she knows that he will end up supporting her rash actions. She stole a glance towards the mobile phone with still her photo registered as the last correspondence. She jumped a bit when Arthur finally broke the silence.

"Let's do it." Arthur whispered, just loud enough for Hermione to hear. A sudden rush of adrenaline filled Hermione's whole being. She felt goosebumps all over her body. Not from fear but from confidence. That this plan might actually work to their advantage.

"I will talk to the other elders. It would definitely be hard to convince them especially we have already agreed to go through with it. But I will try my best for them to see reason. This might be the only chance we have to finally end our suffering." Arthur stated trying to strengthen his resolve.

"I would suggest that while I meet with the elders, you try to be more reasonable and clear headed should the other person send you more messages. Please make sure to prioritise your safety above else Hermione." Arthur instructed . "Treat each message with a grain of salt and only make further communication that will benefit the order. Any sign of danger, destroy the phone immediately." Hermione nodded biting her lip before her own resolve crumbles.

"You will be isolated for a very long time. As I believe the only way to ensure all our camps will stay safe is for you to be far away from them as possible. We have to entertain the idea that the other person will also be in great danger should it become known that they are fraternising with their enemy." Arthur stated matter of factly. "And if so, I think that you should be ready to lend them any assistance in return." With this statement, Hermione was quite surprised. She really didn't think about how much danger the other person is currently putting themselves in. She was so absorbed with herself that she totally forgot that should they get caught, the first person to die or get hurt was actually them. Which has actually already happened with Mundungus Fletcher!

Hermione shook her head to clear unnecessary thoughts. They haven't really started anything yet. Hell! It is not even sure if they could trust this self proclaimed "ally". Who in fact, hasn't replied for almost a day now since she sent her photo. For all she know, this could actually be just a dead end or catastrophe waiting to happen.

Arthur cleared his throat waking Hermione from her reverie. "For now, I will trust your judgement. I know you will know the right things to say to this person without any guidance from us." Arthur brandished another mobile phone to Hermione's surprise. "This is the third mobile phone you were working on but didn't manage to finish. I did the tinkering on my spare time and I believe I was successful to make it work the same as the other two."

Hermione and Arthur spent the rest of the day trying to connect the new mobile phone to the one Hermione has. Making sure that the connection will never be detected by the other mobile phone currently in the hands of the Death Eater. They worked through lunch and before the last rays of the sun disappeared, they succeeded. "We can use this to communicate easier. I don't think it is a good idea for any of us to come and visit again at least for now. I'm sorry but I would have to take the portkey as well." Hermione handed Arthur the ear ring with a heavy heart. She knows that this is the only way for her to make sure the rest of the Order is safe.

"This might be goodbye Hermione." Arthur told Hermione sadly. "We might not see you again. But I will never lose hope that this plan, albeit extremely dangerous will not fail. And with that, the promise of you reuniting with the rest of the Order in a much better situation." Arthur gave Hermione a great fatherly hug as she started whimpering. She wasn't even able to say a proper goodbye to everybody. To Ron. To Harry. However, the wheels have already been turned. And she know that her sacrifice will only convey her love towards her friends. With a last worried look towards the man she long considered a father, Hermione watched Arthur Weasley walk away.

\- 00 -

Arthur had to leave so abruptly as he might change his mind and just call off the absurd plan he and Hermione have just concocted. With crushing fear for Hermione's life he couldn't shake off, he started to make his journey back to the Order's main safe house. He tried to compose himself not only for the girl she placed a heavy burden on, but also for the thousands of people waiting to be liberated from the evil that has been tormenting them for so long.

For now, Arthur would have to face the Elders and convince them of what he and Hermione have planned. He has to make them agree no matter what. "Kingsley, Minerva, we need to talk."

As the door of Kingsley's office closed, Arthur's battle started.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All Hail JK Rowling. Thank you for gifting us with your talent.  
All reviews are welcome. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 14

"Are you telling me that I have the means to end this war under my nose all this time?!" Draco blurted out as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration after hearing Alberto's story.

"Well, not technically." Alberto answered feeling sorry for the boy he was sworn to protect and serve. "Our assistance was never meant to be given if you have not realised to do the right thing yourself."

Draco stared incredulously at the house elf seated before him. Now that he actually care to observe, he can recognise the difference of Alberto from the regular house elves.

The head house elf has an air of grace and intelligence than the others. Draco can also feel a sense of magical power so potent he couldn't fathom how he have missed it for so long.

"We are a cursed race. Our lust for power have driven us to destroying our own lives. We used to have a higher status than the humans. Alas, because of greed and arrogance, we were doomed to forever be slaves to the humans." Alberto recounted with tears in his big eyes.

"After years of servitude, we were given redemption. However, it will only be fulfilled if we will be instrumental in preventing another race on destroying their own because of the insatiable hunger for power." Alberto sipped his tea before continuing. "You see, all the things happening now have all been delivered in a prophecy hundreds of years ago. And the birth of two individuals from two different worlds have started the wheel of change to turn. But the journey must go on for so long before peace and salvation may be achieved, unfortunately suffering and destruction cannot be prevented along the way." Once again, Alberto choked on his words as he continued his story.

Draco sipped on his coffee gingerly, trying his best to process what seemed to be an utterly nonsense history from his head house elf. However, he gestured for Alberto to proceed with the rest of his story.

"As the leader of my race, I was appointed to serve the family of one of the two individuals mentioned in the prophecy." Alberto continued gesturing towards Draco. "My main task to lift our curse is to provide all the assistance we can give to ensure this war ends, the evil will not triumph and for your race to thrive. But we were never allowed to readily give our assistance until you, Master Draco, decide to choose the correct path." Alberto finished.

"You mean, if I never considered siding with the good, and have continued to support evil, you would never have come forward and informed me of all this stuff? What would have happened to the world then?" Draco inquired.

"Doomed. Your race and mine. Possibly all the others as well." Alberto answered solemnly. "But you see Master Draco, I never lost hope. The prophecy would never have been given if it there's no chance of it happening. And since your birth, I knew that the day will definitely come when good will triumph over evil. And life, of all races, will know the beauty of peace and happiness once again." This time Alberto managed to say with a smile.

"So if the wheels of change has started to turn, then you mean the other individual in the prophecy has also been found? Do you know who they are then? And how do we go about fulfilling this prophecy?" Draco feeling more exhilarated pushed Alberto for more information.

"I believe so." Alberto paused for dramatic effect. "However, I can only assist you, she would unfortunately need to fend for herself. Though possessing powerful magic herself, she was not born in the magical world. She would need to rely on her wits to play her role." Alberto continued.

Draco's head hammered with all the information he is getting. He would be in big trouble if Voldemort suddenly summons him at that moment.

"Not to worry master, for one of my gifts to you is being able to help you hide your thoughts from the evil Dark Lord, as you may know, our legilimency and occlumency is of a different level than humans. Lord Voldemort will never be able to identify the walls that I can place in your mind. Now that we have acquainted, the power of the house elves will be lent to you accordingly based on the circumstances you will need them." Alberto offered quickly as soon as he felt Draco's anxiety.

After hearing this, Draco breathed a sigh of relief, closed his eyes and let Alberto install the walls in his mind to protect not only the conversation they just had but also all the information regarding the mobile phone connecting him to the Order.

With this sudden remembrance, Draco's eyes flew open, his gray orbs meeting the large dark ones of Alberto's. _Not born in the magical world but possessing powerful magic, has to rely on her wits, and surely her empathy and association with the house elves could have stemmed from somewhere!_ Then realisation hit him so hard he couldn't believe it. The other person in the prophecy is none other than muggle born Hermione Granger! So that is why the wheel of change is turning. Not only has he chosen to forsake evil, he was also able to connect with the other half of the prophecy! Or so he believes as he hasn't had the chance to confirm his suspicions yet. Last communication he sent was asking for proof if it was really Granger he was talking to!

"Alberto, I know there are so many things left for us to discuss. But I really need to go now and confirm something." Draco composed himself preparing to leave as quickly as possible.

"The rest of the story and what we can assist you can be told another day, or when the need arise. For now, I do understand that you need to get going. And Master Draco, not to lay a heavy burden on your shoulders, I would just like to inform you that your actions can largely impact the outcome of the prophecy. Word of advice, please proceed with caution but be brave at the same time." Alberto bowed really low, Draco almost missed the mischievous smile on elf's face. Puzzled and annoyed, Draco would have to confront Alberto about that some other day.

More importantly, he needs to get to his cottage fast. He's only got a few hours left before he supervise Avery's ambush on Ronald Weasley's group. Without further delay, he apparated to his cottage.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All Hail JK Rowling. Thank you for gifting us with your talent.  
All reviews are welcome. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 15

"Peewee!" Draco summoned his personal house elf the second he arrived in his cottage.

"Welcome back master, you is needing Peewee?" the house elf appeared as quickly as he was called.

"I need the mobile phone now." Draco practically shouted bursting with excitement. Peewee quickly handed him the phone before he becomes more agitated. The house elf smiled secretly as he watched his beloved master.

Draco quickly checked the message as soon as the phone was handed to him, except it was not a message. It was a photo. He barely recognised her. What used to be a head of unruly curls was now a very short sleek haircut. Her eyes looked a bit puffy from crying with dark circles but it still twinkled. Her mouth was crinkled with what seemed to be a shy smile. Although her face looked tired and stressed her beauty still shone through. It was indeed, muggle born wonder girl Hermione Granger!

Draco felt a small tug in his chest. A familiar tug to be exact, that he immediately dismissed. There is no time for that now. He needs to inform Granger that her boyfriend is in danger. Another tug, a bit painful this time.

Draco shook his head to clear his head of such thoughts and unneeded emotions. He concentrated on constructing a suitable reply. But all he could think about was how much he wanted to say that it was so nice seeing her again, that she looked lovely. Before any of this thoughts get transmitted accidentally, Draco threw the phone on the couch. That was close!

A small giggle escaped Peewee. To which the house elf was so mortified he ran over to the stove to burn his hand for acting so inappropriately towards his master. Draco quickly ran towards him to stop him from punishing himself.

"Stop Peewee! There's no need for that!" Draco wrestled with his tiny house elf.

"Peewee was rude to laugh at master's thoughts!" The house elf bawled as he tried to put his hand in the stove.

"Wait, you can hear my thoughts too?!" Draco asked Peewee incredulously.

This question actually made Peewee stopped. The house elf bowed his head refusing to meet Draco's gaze as he answered, "Yes. Peewee can hear master's thoughts too. Peewee is actually part of master's elite house elf guards"

Draco took a seat on the dining table to steady himself. He noticed immediately how Peewee conversed more intelligible now. Of course, he is supposed to be an elite house elf! Still reeling from all this information overload, Draco tried to pull himself together. His top priority is to communicate with Granger.

"Peewee will prepare coffee and sandwiches for master so you can concentrate better. Peewee understand how important your task is right now." The house elf busied himself in the kitchen while throwing worried glances towards his master.

Draco took a deep breath, calmed himself, and proceeded to construct a more appropriate response. He had decided that for both his and Granger's safety, it is best not to disclose his identity to her just yet. He may have the walls installed by Alberto to protect his thoughts and everything that has happened but Granger won't have the same. And since he hasn't spoken to her for a long time, he has no idea if she has managed to master occlumency.

Pretending to be somebody else proved to be much easier in sending a message to Granger. _'That's incredibly gutsy and stupid of you to reveal yourself so easily. But I do appreciate the honesty and have decided to work with you. However, do not expect that I will reveal myself to you. Not because I'm not to be trusted but I believe it will be safer for you not to know who I am.'_

Almost immediately, the phone vibrated with her response. _'I understand.'_ It was short but it was enough.

'_We can talk later on how we can go about this alliance. Unfortunately, I need to warn you urgently that an ambush is being setup for your boyfriend Ron Weasley and his team. The death eaters will be assembling soon, 10 strong at least. They will be lying in wait just outside Hog's head where Weasley was last spotted, the ambush will be lead by Avery. Warn the Order.'_ Draco dictated and phone automatically wrote the message. Why he needed to mention Weasley as Granger's boyfriend, he didn't know, but he felt it was necessary to do so.

'_Thank you, this information if true, is very helpful. I will believe you, but please understand that we will need to confirm this information first before I trust you'_ Came the reply.

The tugging in Draco's heart is back, Granger seemed happy that her boyfriend will be safe, thanks to him. He replied that he understands her wariness.

The mobile phone vibrated once again. _'Ron is not my boyfriend by the way.'_ Draco's heart skipped several beats after he read her reply.

Draco dismissed whatever emotions he is getting. Right now, he has done what he needed to do. He needs to focus on his current role as a death eater. Draco started to rearrange his thoughts and hide all evidence of treachery he's been doing against the Dark Lord.

Any moment, he could be summoned. After all the madness that has happened, Draco is relatively calm. He couldn't really identify it but it might be possible that he is actually feeling a hint of happiness and hope amidst his dark future.


End file.
